


It's Peaceful and Someone's Missing

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Ninjago AUs [17]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Multi, Near Future, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, and a bruise version, and a lava version, and a oppisiteshipping version, and a plasma version, i have a greenwisp version of this somewhere, i have many versions of one fic, written ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Years since the Ninja returned from the Never Realm and Ninjago is finally peaceful.They all settled down and most of them have had kids. Now, many years after the original Green Ninja's death, the original and new Ninja teams all gathered for Christmas Dinner.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Kai, Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago AUs [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048813
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	It's Peaceful and Someone's Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a fragment of a fic that I never wrote.  
> I was in SO MUCH PAIN while I typed this (don't ask).  
> Don't ask me how they had a kid, I was sleep-deprived and stressed as shit when I originally wrote this.

A young, teenage girl with braided brown hair and toxic green eyes was sat upon the edge of her apartment block's roof, she was watching the sunrise.

The access door opened and a man clothed primarily in red stepped out, two bowls of soup in his hands.

He crossed the space and took a seat beside her.

"For a moment there, I thought it was your father sitting there," he told her, handing her one of the bowls. They sit in silence as they drunk their soup.

* * *

The residents of Ninjago City and some of the surrounding area had been surprised when they found out that the Green Ninja and Master of Fire had gotten together when they all returned from the Never Realm.

Things had quieted down (for real this time) and it was peaceful. The Ninja tried once again to settle down:

Skylor ran the former Chen's Noodle House, now called Chili's Noodles.

Zane worked alongside Pixal and Cyrus Borg at Borg Tower and eventually, they built a son.

Cole disappeared off to somewhere, totally off the grid for a few years before returning to the city, now he was in charge of training everyone's kids.

As everyone else was too busy and the only other person with the training was dead.

Nya and Jay opened a mechanics shop and eventually, they too had kids

Lloyd and Kai kept being Ninja until they had a kid (don't ask me how) and then the Green Ninja was killed, by a _drunk driver_ of all things.

* * *

They sat there until the sunrise was almost over.

"I should go get the groceries before it gets too busy," she said, being mindful of the edge as she stood up.

"Tyler Lerri Garmadon-Smith, have you forgotten that today is a Saturday?" he reminded her.

They had agreed on a rule, Saturdays were spent with each other as they were both busy every other day in the week, Tyler with school and training, and Kai with his jobs.

She laughed and said, "My bad. We should decorate for Christmas," Tyler paused, seeming to remember something, "Sensei Cole invited everyone to the Monastery for Christmas dinner,"

No one lived there anymore, it was used mainly to train the new Ninja.

Kai laughed.

"It's still weird hearing you call him Sensei Cole," he explained, getting up himself.

They spent the next few hours putting up Christmas decorations, a wreath on the front door, some festive lights on the balcony railing, a modest tree in the living room.

"Why's this one glowing and pulsing like that?" she asked, holding up a green bauble with intricate gold detailing that seemed to be glowing.

"Many years ago, one Chrismas morning after we had gotten back from the Never Realm, we awoke to one of these in each of our hands. From what we determined, they're elemental baubles," Kai explained, digging a similar but far simpler red one from the box.

He hung his Fire bauble on one of the tree's branches.

"This one is father's?" it wasn't really a question and she already knew the answer. Tyler hung it on the borough next to where her dad had hung his bauble.

* * *

Two days later, it was Christmas Eve.

As it turned out, Cole had invited everyone to the monastery for Christmas dinner and to stay the night.

"How long has it been since you have seen Aunt Nya, Zane, or any of the original Ninja, Dad?" Tyler asked as they were on their way to the Monastery.

Kai pulled the car to a stop at the foot of the Unclimbable mountain.

"A few weeks? I'm not sure," Instead of climbing up the unnecessary amount of stairs, they summoned both their elemental dragons. He still wasn't used to seeing Tyler on that familiar green dragon.

Kai passed by and picked Jay up on his way, the former-Lightning Master no longer had the use of his elemental dragon as his powers had been passed onto his daughter. Diana, who had hurried to meet up with the rest of her team and left him behind.

Mizu had taken Nya with him on his dragon.

Soon, they were all standing together in the courtyard.

Tyler was talking to her cousins, Diana and Mizu, and to Cody, the only other person on their team.

They all attended the same school and trained together but they rarely got to just chat. Diana was the new Master of Lightning. Mizu was the current Master of Water. Tyler was the new Master of Energy. Cody was the current Master of Ice.

Kai and Cole still had their elements as the former only had one kid and the latter didn't have any children.

* * *

Not too long later, they were all seated in the courtyard as it was the only place they could all fit comfortably and were enjoying a Christmas dinner that mostly everyone had contributed to (Cole still couldn't cook to save his life).

**Author's Note:**

> I know they're Asian or whatever but I needed a way for all this to occur.  
> Didn't really edit this.


End file.
